Akanksha Kali
Akanksha Kali - córka bogini Kali. Dziewczyna posiada trzy pary rąk, co zdecydowanie wyróżnia ją z tłumu. Nosi bardzo dużo złotej biżuterii, posiada kilka kolczyków w uszach, dwa w ustach, jeden w nosie oraz na brwi. Ma typowo hinduskie rysy twarzy, jak i grube brwi. Najczęściej nosi stroje podobne do tradycyjnych sari, lecz zamiast spódnicy nosi spodnie. Uwielbia żywe kolory, więc rzadko można ją spotkać ubraną na czarno lub w jakieś stonowane odcienie. Dziewczyna trenuje różne sztuki walki, od boksu to rzucania nożami oraz łucznictwa. Uwielbia wysiłek fizyczny, bardzo często wybucha gniewem oraz jest niezdecydowana. Woli przebywać z chłopakami niż z dziewczynami, ponieważ te zwykle czują się niekomfortowo w jej towarzystwie. Osobowość Akanksha to prawdziwy wulkan energii. Zawsze znajdzie powód do tego, by się uśmiechnąć. Jest osobą pragnącą uwagi innych oraz społeczną, jednakże częściej widywana jest w towarzystwie chłopców, ponieważ dziewczyny czują się w jej towarzystwie, często bynajmniej niekomfortowo. Emocje stanowią dla tej upiorki drogowskaz działań, co bywa dla niej (i przedmiotów) oraz otoczenia zgubne. Niesamowicie łatwo traci zimną krew i wybucha gniewem. Kiedy tak się dzieje, często traci kontrolę nad tym co mówi, a co gorsza, nad tym co robi. Musi mieć pole do popisu, emocji i uczuć, zwyczajnie nie potrafi dusić w swoim wnętrzu. W głębi serduszka, czuje się zwyczajnie zawalona obowiązkami, oraz przygnieciona presją ze strony swojej mamy. Nie odmówi zabawy wśród innych osób, i często stara się wywołać uśmiech na twarzach ważnych dla niej osób. Sprawę honoru dla Akankshy, stanowi dyskretność oraz słowność. Choćby paliło się i waliło, czyjś sekret pozostanie jej sekretem. Niestety, nie potrafi porządnie się zorganizować, a problemy woli pozostawiać na późniejszy czas, co może sprawiać wrażenie jakby była osobą beztroską, a wręcz lekceważącą, przynajmniej w niektórych kwestiach. Wygląd Akanksha jest niebieskoskórą nastolatką o włosach barwy ciemnego szafiru. Zwykle splata je w warkoczyki, za pomocą złotych gumeczek z mosiężnymi ozdobami. Jej rysy twarzy, są typowe dla hindusek, jej orzechowe oczy ładnie komponują się z odcieniem skóry, posiada grube, smoliście czarne brwi przebite kolczykiem. Kolczyki posiada także w ustach, uszach oraz nosie. Usta maluje grubą warstwą różanej pomadki, co stało się jednym ze znaków rozpoznawczych Akankshy. Dłonie jak i stopy pokryte ma delikatną henną, przedstawiającą kwiaty i wijące się węże. Dziewczyna posiada trzy pary rąk (łącznie sześć dłoni, sześcioro ramion) nie ma mowy, by pokazała się bez ozdobienia nadgarstków złotymi bransoletami. Upiorka jest bardzo wysoka oraz jak na kobietę umięśniona. Warto także wspomnieć, że język dziewczyny jest dłuższy, o wiele dłuższy niż u przeciętnej potworki. Relacje 'Rodzina' Akanksha, potomkinii boginii Kali, urodzona i wychowa w Indiach, jako dziecko nie zbyt dogadywała się z mamą z uwagi na to, że bogini wywierała na jedynej córce silną presję. Akanksha jest jedynaczką. 'Dalsza rodzina' Dziewczyna, pytana o swoje dalsze korzenie, zwykle odpowiada że zwyczajnie nie zna swoich dziadków. Jej mama, jest jedynaczką, Akanksha nie posiada kuzynów ani kuzynek. Jej najbliższa rodzina ogranicza się jedynie do mamy, oraz służby w jej rodzinnym domu. 'Przyjaciele' Dziewczyna, choć widywana u boku upiorek, przyjaźni się jedynie z chłopcami, gdyż po prostu onieśmiela inne dziewczyny, przez co na dłuższą metę czują się w jej towarzystwie niezbyt komfortowo. Przyjaciółmi nazywa Dacey Kahnyeli, Jay'a Asmod oraz Justina Sainę. 'Znajomi' Akanksha, dosyć dobrze dogaduje się z Electria Lightning, z którą łączy ją pasja do sportu. Zna także Lucas'a Cry. Zna także Erikę Kumonosu. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna nie złapała za dobrego kontaktu z Jodrin Raghba. 'Miłość' Akanksha nie należy do osób kochliwych. Oczywiście, zdarzyło się kilka razy że dziewczynę dopadła strzała Kupidyna, aczkolwiek z tych znajomości nigdy nie wychodziło coś większego. Upiorka wierzy że jeszcze odnajdzie swoją drugą połówkę, gdyż nie podoba jej się wizja bycia wieczną singielką, podczas gdy znaczna większość jej przyjaciół oraz znajomych, ma partnerów. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzęcym pupilkiem Akankshy, jest samica krokodyla imieniem Tiana, która towarzyszy dziewczynie od momentu wyklucia z jajka. 'Historie relacji' 'Dacey Kahnyeli' 'Jay Asmod' 'Justin Saina' 'Electria Lightning' 'Lucas Cry' 'Erika Kumonosu' Jako, że obie interesują się sztukami walki, poznały się na jednym z treningów szkolnej drużyny. Dziewczyny co prawda nie trafiły razem do pary podczas ćwiczeń, ale nie mogły oderwać od siebie wzroku. W pewnym momencie, Erika tak zagapiła się, że o mało nie spadła skręcając przy tym kostki. Uratowała ją jedna z rak Akankshy, która zdołała chwycić Jōrogumo pod ramię. Wdzięczna Erika zaproponowała Akankshy, że pokaże jej kilka trików w walce, które tyko ona zna. Dziewczyny po zajęciach czas spędziły na miłej rozmowie, łapiąc ze sobą dobry koleżeński kontakt, ale nie zanosi się na przyjaźń. Głównie dlatego, że Akanksha obawia się trochę Eriki jak i Erika Akankshy. 'Jodrin Raghba' Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Zainteresowania 'Łucznictwo' Akanksha odznacza się bystrym okiem oraz celnością. Jest uzdolnioną łuczniczką i jakkolwiek kiedyś nie przepadała za sztukami walki, tak łuk w dłoni trzymała już od dzieciństwa. Po dni dzisiejsze chętnie popisuje się swoimi zdolnościami w gronie uczniów, szczerze nie lubi, kiedy ktoś prosi ją o naukę łucznictwa. 'Sztuki walki' Jako mała dziewczynka, Akanksha szczerze nie przepadała za nauką sztuk walki, o którą tak bardzo zabiegała jej mama. Od czasu, kiedy napadła na nią grupkę zbirów, Akanksha zrozumiała, że nacisk jej mamy wyszedł jej na dobre. Ku zadowoleniu kobiety, zaczęła przykładać się do nauki sztuk walki, od Karate po Judo, w każdej dyscyplinie boginka świetnie się odnajduje. Z czasem sztuki walki stały się wielką pasją dziewczyny i równie chętnie co przy łucznictwie, (ale rzadziej) popisuje się swoimi zdolnościami. 'Capuera' Połączenie sztuki walki z tańcem, jest dla dziewczyny czymś idealnym. Akanksha dopiero w Ameryce zainteresowała się Capuerą, gdyż w Indiach nawet nie miała pojęcia, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje. Boginka szybko zafascynowała się Capuerą, stając się zagożałą uczestniczką zajęć. Po szkole, najczęściej spotkać ją można w studio, gdzie ćwiczy oraz dokształca się pod czujnym okiem mistrzów. Zdolności *'Zwiększona siła fizyczna' - Dziewczyna odznacza się wielką siłą fizyczną, o wiele większą od przeciętnego licealisty. *'Wytrzymałość' - Ciało Akankshy jest niesamowicie odporne nie tylko na urazy fizyczne, ale i na termiczne czy chemiczne, zupełnie niczym najlepsza zbroja. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc córką boginii, Akanksha jest nieśmiertelna i skazana na wieczne bycie. *'Chronokineza' - Dziewczyna posiada bardzo bardzo słabą odmianę chronokinezy. Nie może przenosić się w czasie na dłuższe chwile, aczkolwiek potrafi czas deczko przyspieszyć, spowolnić czy zatrzymać. Biografia skrócona Akanksha na świat przyszła w bogatszej części Indii. Praktycznie od dziecka ukrywana przed innymi, za towarzystwo robiła jej jedynie służba. Wychowywana w zamknięciu, w wylukrowanym i wykreowanym światku, cały czas poświęcała na naukę oraz wówczas nielubiane przez siebie lekcje samoobrony, gdyż matka upiorki kładła nacisk na córkę, by ta umiała się obronić. Dziewczynka praktycznie nie miała znajomych, a przyjaciółmi nazywała pokojówkę, kamerdynera oraz kucharza, których zatrudniła matka upiorki, gdyż jak twierdziła, nie ma głowy do zajmowania się takimi sprawami, z uwagi na natłok obowiązków. Ojca Akanksha nigdy nie poznała, nawet nie próbował kontaktować się z córką oraz jej matką. Pewnego dnia, mając może nie więcej jak kilkanaście lat, strasznie posprzeczała się z mamą, zapewne jak zwykle o jakąś bzdurę, jednak tym razem Akanksha uciekła z domu. Odziana w swój najpiękniejszy płaszcz, błąkała się po uliczkach miast. Dziewczyna przeżyła niezły szok na widok wychudzonych z głodu dzieci, nędzy i brudu, gdyż jak już zostało wspomniane, została wychowana w wykreowanej przez bliskich "rzeczywistości" w której każdy był piękny i młody, a świat spływał mlekiem i miodem. Upiorce te widoki dały mocno do myślenia, zaczęła zastanawiać się nad tym, co mogłaby zmienić w swoim dotychczasowym życiu, co chciałaby robić w przyszłości. Nagle, na upiorkę napadło trio bandytów z maczetami, przystawszy broń do skroni dziewczyny zaczęli grozić Akankshy, by oddała co posiada. Dziewczyna nie wiele myśląc zdjęła płaszcz, w geście jakby poddawała się oprawcom, lecz... z impetem wymierzyła cios w tors jednego z napastników tak, że mężczyzna zgiął się wpół, drugiemu przy pomocy dwóch z sześciu dłoni wykręciła nadgarstek, zaś trzeci na widok potworzej aparycji Akankshy, padł na kolana gorliwie błagając o życie. Akanksha długo nie mogła otrząsnąć się z tamtych wydarzeń, koniec końców wróciła (ze łzami) do domu, obiecując, że już nigdy nie ucieknie, nawet w przypływie emocji. Zaczęła także bardziej przykładać się do sztuk walki, które z czasem stały się jej hobby. Obiecała sobie jednak, że już nigdy nie łyknie niczyich bajeczek, a naukę i poglądy będzie czerpać z własnych doświadczeń i przeżyć ucząc się na błędach. Kilka lat później w radiu usłyszała audycję, w której promowano Straszyceum. Dziewczyna początkowo potraktowała audycję jako zwykłą reklamę, jednak myśl nauki w innym kraju nie dawała Akankshy spokoju. Dręczona słowami lektorki w audycji, przekonała matkę, by pozwoliła jej na naukę w Ameryce, pod warunkiem, że po skończeniu szkoły wróci do Indii, by przejąć jej boskie obowiązki. Akanksha przytaknęła na zgodę, ale ani myśli do końca istnienia żyć wedle planu jej mamy. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po niebieskawej skórze, oraz trzech parach rąk (łącznie sześć) odzianych w bransolety. *Zdecydowanie, po barwie głosu, charakterystycznej dla hindusów. *W chwilach gniewu, używa zwrotów w języku hindi (nie zawsze miłych), wymachując przy tym rękami na wszystkie strony świata. Wystąpienia *Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' Akani, Aksha, Aki, Wieloręka, Sześcioręka. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' : "Czasu akurat mnie nie brakuje" *'Nie rusza się bez...:' Złotych bransolet na nadgarstkach. *'Najbardziej lubi...' : Aktywność fizyczną, ciepłą herbatę. *'...A najmniej:' Lenistwo, szyderstwo z czegokolwiek, brak poszanowania dla swojego dziedzictwa. *'Sekrety jej pokoju: '''Jako potomkini bogini, tak na codzień zamieszkiwała świątynię-Willę, obecnie mieszka w osobnym pokoju w dormitorium Straszyceum. Serie 'Basic' *'Numer asortymentu''' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Grudzień 2017. Akanksha ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Akankshy są splecione za pomocą złotych ozdób w maleńkie warkoczyki, i ozdobione złotą opaską. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w wzorowany na tradycyjnym hinduskim stroju zestaw, z tą różnicą że zamiast spódnicy, ma beżowe spodnie "Aladynki" wysadzane na dole czarnymi kryształkami. Na kreację dziewczyny składają się także: fioletowo - złoty top z przeźroczystymi rękawami, oraz przeźroczystym dołem odsłaniającym nieco brzuch dziewczyny a także zielono - pomarańczowy materiał, którym jwst przepasana. Buty nastolatki to pomarańczowo - złote, fantazyjnie wysadzane obuwie na płaskiej podeszwie. Wszystkie sześć dłoni Akankshy zdobią złotawe, ciężkie bransolety. Na jej makijaż składają się: fioletowo - różane ciwnie do powiek oraz czerwona szminka. 'New Scaremester/First Day of School' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Luty 2018. Akanksha FDOS.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy upiorki zostały zaplecione w bardzo srobne warkoczyki i ozdobione delikatnym, różowym ombre. Fryzurę zdobią pojedyńcze złote spinki. Akanksha ma na sobie spodnie typu "Aladynki" o barwie cyklamenu, u dołu wyszyte złotą wstążką, granatowy top bez ramiączek oraz spiętą cyklamenowym paskiem, szmaragdowo - złotą narzutkę na jedno ramię. Szyję nastolatki zdobi pokaźny złoty naszyjnik, Dłonie hinduski zostały ozdobione złotymi bransoletami, a palce ozdobne czerwonymi pierścionkami. Buty dziewczyny są na granatowej, płaskiej podeszwie i mają zapięcia wokół kostek, zapięcia są w kształcie kuleczek. Na makijaż boginki składają się: granatowe cienie do powiek oraz czerwona szminka. Dodatkowo, jej nos jest przebity o wiele większym, złotym kolczykiem niż zazwyczaj. Miejsce pochodzenia Indie '''– państwo położone w Azji Południowej, zajmujące większość subkontynentu indyjskiego. thumb|left|188px Od północy Indie są ograniczone przez łańcuchy górskie: Karakorum i Himalaje. Z Indiami graniczą: Pakistan na północnym zachodzie, Chiny, Nepal oraz Bhutan na północy, Mjanma i Bangladesz na północnym wschodzie, Sri Lanka przez zatokę Mannar i cieśninę Palk na południowym wschodzie. Od południowego zachodu kraj otaczają wody Morza Arabskiego, zaś od południowego wschodu Zatoki Bengalskiej i Morza Andamańskiego. Do Indii należy archipelag Lakkadiwów leżący na Morzu Arabskim 450 km na zachód od wybrzeży kraju oraz leżące w Zatoce Bengalskiej archipelagi Andamanów i Nikobarów. Najwyższym punktem jest ośmiotysięcznik Kanczendzonga położony w Himalajach na granicy z Nepalem wznoszący się na wysokość 8586 m n.p.m. Klasyczny potwór '''Kali (dewanagari काली, trl. Kālī, dosł. rodzaj żeński pojęcia "czas", trl. kālā) thumb|left|166px– hinduska bogini czasu i śmierci, pogromczyni demonów i sił zła. Jedna z głównych postaci Śakti, żony Śiwy. Bywa też rozumiana jako "Pani Kosmosu" lub absolut, źródło zasad kosmicznych i wszelkich archetypów . Występują nurty hinduizmu, wprost utożsamiające formy bogini Kali ze stanami świadomości człowieka. Kali w jednej z kilku głównych form ikonograficznych jest ciemnoskóra i wychudzona, z długimi zębami. Odziana w tygrysią skórę i naszyjnik z czaszek; pojawia się najczęściej na polach bitewnych lub na miejscach kremacji. Czasami przedstawiana z wężami wplecionymi we włosy. Często pojawia się z wystającym zwykle nieprzeciętnie długim językiem (symbolizuje zarówno twórczą jak i destrukcyjną moc), głową demona w ręce oraz pasem z uciętych rąk. Bogini bywa przedstawiana z kilkoma parami rąk. Ich liczba zdaniem Mahabhagawatapurany może wynosić: dwa, cztery, osiemnaście , jak również sto a nawet tysiąc. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia. *Jej imię pochodzi z j. hindi i oznacza "Życzenie, pragnienie" zaś nazwisko jest nawiązaniem do rodzicieli. *Imię jej krokodylki jest nawiązaniem do głównej bohaterki filmu Disney'a "Księżniczka i żaba". *Strój w FDOS jest inspirowany strojem Yêu, jednej z bohaterek gry " Eldarya". *Strój w SDCCI jest inspirowany kreacją "Niraja" z gry "Miss Fashion". Galeria Akanksha twarz.jpg Akanksha twarz z profilu.jpeg|z profilu Mimzy Akanksha Autumn chibi.jpg KolorowyPortretAkankshy.jpg Justine i Akanksha szkic długopisem.jpg Akanksha new ID.jpg Akanksha ID.jpg AkankshaID.jpg|Mam nadzieję ostateczny Basic Akanksha ozdoba.jpg Akanksha NDID.jpg|Nowy design. W różnych seriach Akanksha strój randomowy szkic.jpg Akanksha FDOS.jpg|First day of school Od innych Akanksha Skullette.PNG|skullette od PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'2017' - Rochi adoptuje pomysł na córkę Kali. *'Grudzień 2017' - " wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Akanksha Kali *'Grudzień 2017' - pojawia się bio oraz art Akankshy. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Akankshą oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora oraz miejsca pochodzenia). *'10 Grudnia 2017' - Akanksha zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Indie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija